El gobernante de mi corazon
by Lady Itati Zuu
Summary: Una chica que tiene extrañas pesadillas y siempre son violentas, en la escuela a la que ella asiste de pronto llegan extraños hombres con trajes y lentes obscuros ¿que es lo que buscaran?
1. Extraños sueños que me acosan

**Lo primero que voy a decir es que la idea no es mía es de Saminusessho97 ella me la dio, pero la historia la escribí yo, nada mas quería aclarar que la historia no es mía ni los personajes. Hay que agradecerle a Saminusessho97 por la historia**

**Se trata de una chica que tiene extrañas pesadillas y siempre son violentas y llenas de sangre, en la escuela a la que ella asiste de pronto llegan extraños hombres con trajes y lentes obscuros que van a investigar la muerte de una estudiante y la desaparición de otras 2 ,en secreto, entonces las chicas mientras dormían son secuestrada por un par de vampiros que son los culpables de las desapariciones de estudiantes, ellos resultan ser los gobernantes de su mundo pero necesitan la ayuda de ellas para evitar que acaben con su mundo **

**Extraños sueños que me acosan**

**Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 17 años, últimamente he estado teniendo pesadillas en donde un hombre muy guapo de cabellera platinada, pálido, vestido totalmente de negro me persigue, diciéndome que le entregue algo llamado la perla de Shikon, pero yo no sé qué es eso, ni para qué sirve, estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto**

**-Kagome, despierta es hora de la escuela- Esa era mi mama Naomi **

**-mama, cinco minutos más por favor- seguía dormida**

**-claro que no tienes que ir a la escuela, despierta ya- empezó a zamarrearme de un lado a otro- llegaras tarde a la escuela Kagome **

**-está bien ya bajo- no había dormido por esa pesadilla de nuevo, últimamente he tenido la misma pesadilla todos los días, un hombre que me persigue extendiendo su mano con filosas garras y dientes, me persigue diciéndome quiero esa perla dámela o te matare, siempre que le estoy por preguntar qué es lo que quiere mi madre me despierta para la escuela, ella dice que no debo preocuparme por eso que al ser una sacerdotisa hay demonios que intentar destruirme en sueños por eso cuando me escucha removerme me llama para que no me hagan daño. Me vestí y baje a la cocina **

**-buenos días Kagome- ese era mi abuelo**

**-¿Qué tal hermana?- ese era Sota mi hermano menor**

**-buenos días, como siempre Sota esa absurda pesadilla no me deja dormir-**

**-ya te lo dije Kagome usa uno de los amuletos del templo- me puso delante de mi cara uno redondo**

**-¡claro que no abuelo!- **

**-te avergüenzas de tus ancestros- **

**-claro que no- susurre- son muy raros y no me gustan**

**-el desayudo está listo chicos-**

**-si mama- dijimos los dos a la vez**

**Empezamos a comer, cuando termino llego mi mejor amiga Sango a buscarme para ir al instituto**

**-buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo has estado amiga?**

**-mal no dormí nada Sango-**

**-ya veo, ¿Por qué?-**

**-tengo todas las noches la misma pesadilla de siempre-**

**-¿qué es lo que sueñas?-**

**-que un hombre de cabellos platinados me persigue diciéndome que le entregue algo llamado la perla de Shikon- **

**-es muy raro-**

**-¿podrá significar algo?-**

**-tal vez, la verdad no lo sé-**

**-en eso llegamos a la escuela- oye Sango mira por ahí, ese chico es muy lindo ¿será nuevo?**

**-sí creo que es nuevo- **_**espero que no sean ellos**_

**-Sango… ese chico- **_**es igual al de mis pesadillas**_

**-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- **_**se congelo, el tiempo ha llegado, por Kami an venido por ella, pensé que este día nunca llegaría**_

**-Sango… ¿no crees que se parecen al de mis sueños?- **

**-es cierto, es iguale ¿no lo crees?- **_**que mala suerte **_

**-si-**

**-algo en ellos no me agrada **

**-se verían mejor si se sacaran esa ropa deprimente**

**-tienes razón- **_**están mirando a Kagome**_

**-nos miran ¿Qué hacemos?-**

**-dirigirnos al salón lo antes posible-**

**-está bien- **

**Mientras allá a los lejos un par de chicos de negro hablaban**

**-hey InuYasha ¿no crees que esas chicas son lindas?- dije mientras las miraba que se iban**

**-si son lindas Miroku, pero no lo olvides que una de ellas es la portadora de la perla, debemos encontrarla antes de que Sesshomaru acabe con mi reino - soy InuYasha Taisho, hijo del legendario vampiro Inu no Taisho y de la princesa vampira Izayoi dueño de las tierras del Este y Oeste y legendario vampiro, busco la perla de Shikon junto a mi mejor amigo y sirviente Miroku Hoshi el también es un vampiro, la buscamos para salvar mi reino de las garras de mi perverso hermano Sesshomaru**

**-InuYasha ¿Qué te pasa amigo?, has estado raro desde que entrantes en los sueños de esa chica, a no, no me digas que te gusta InuYasha-**

**-tal vez, si me gusta, ¿que tiene?-**

**-nada es solo que quiero que recuerdes que ya tienes a Kikyo allá en tu castillo en el Este-**

**-no me importa Kikyo se acuesta con el que se le da la gana cuando yo salgo o no estoy con ella-**

**-me alegra que ya lo sepas-**

**-no hay problema de seguro ahora debe de estar con el traidor de Sesshomaru **

**-la verdad dudo que no tengas la razón-**

**-lo ves, si ella puede hacer eso yo también-**

**-sí, pero tú eres de la realeza, ella no-**

**-¿y?-**

**-que si te acuestas con cualquiera todos dudaran de tu nobleza InuYasha-**

**-y ¿Qué sugieres?-**

**-que termines con Kikyo de una vez y estés con la que te plazca-**

**-mmm, no es mala idea Miroku lo reconozco-**

**-¿entonces lo harás?-**

**-claro, solo es cuestión de convertir a alguien y que vaya a mi castillo a dar esa información-**

**-¡InuYasha! Sabes que no puedes ir por la vida convirtiendo a la gente-**

**-¿entonces qué hago?**

**-envía a un mensajero-**

**-está bien-**

**-o si te parece mejor llámala, tiene celular ¿cierto?-**

**-cierto- **_**eso hare la llamare y cortare con ella **_**– eres brillante Miroku-**

**-gracias-**

**-vamos a clases**

**-de acuerdo-**

**A mí me toco sentarme con esa tal Kagome para que me ayudara a incorporarme en las clases y a Miroku con la tal Sango, Kagome me hablaba con suma confianza como si me conociera de toda la vida**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-no te importa-**

**-**_**que grosero-**_** bueno tampoco seas grosero-**

**-entonces no molestes-**_** demonios odio tener que ser así, tan frio, malo, demonios detesto lo que soy**_

**-lo siento- no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas**

**-¿qué te pasa?-**

**-yo… no quiero ser una molestia… solo trataba de ser tu amiga-**

**-yo no te lo pedí-**

**-lo siento-**_** me gustas y planeo conquistarte asique será inútil que te resistas**_

**-no importa-**

**Me seque las lágrimas –otra vez lo siento mucho, pero ¿no me dirás tu nombre siquiera?-**

**-InuYasha , ¿feliz?- **

**Asentí -mucho-**

**-bien- el resto de la clase transcurrió muy aburrida, debes en cuando le echaba una mirada, admito que era muy linda, cuando termino la clase me dirigí con Miroku a nuestra casa**

**-oye InuYasha ¿por qué hiciste que esa chica llorara?-**

**-Keh, yo no hice le nada a esa chiquilla tonta, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-**

**-daah olfato de vampiro, pude oler sus lágrimas pero entonces ¿por qué lloraba?- **

**-porque no quise decirle mi nombre-**

**-¿y porque no se lo dijiste?- **

**-para no encariñarme con ella-**

**-pero si tú mismo me dijiste que te gustaba-**

**-tú sabes mejor que nadie que Naraku y Sesshomaru están en mí contra, bien podrían lastimarla, de todos modos se lo dije igual-**

**-pero ¿y la señorita Kikyo? ¿Ella no te preocupa?-**

**-la verdad es que nunca la quise, es demasiado mala y es muy cruel con mis sirvientes en especial con Rin-**

**-eso es porque la tratas muy bien-**

**-¿y qué esperabas?, Sesshomaru la ha embarazado y no lo acepta, la dejo en cuanto lo supo, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un techo y comida-**

**-sí y fue muy generoso de tu parte InuYasha, pero también hiciste que Kikyo sintiera celos-**

**-eso también, ¡es que acaso no confía en mí!-**

**-es difícil en estos tiempos InuYasha, tu sabes que muchas parejas se separan en estos tiempos-**

**-sí pero, yo le deje muy en claro que la quería-**

**-no sé, la verdad es que nunca me gusto esa mujer para ti-**

**-ya lo sé Miroku, ni a Ayame ni a Kaede ni siquiera a Myoga que le cae bien todo el mundo la quiere-**

**-entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella?-**

**-no lo sé Miroku. En un principio creo que sentí algo por ella, pero ya no, no tenemos nada en común, no desde que la vi con Naraku en nuestra cama- **

**-ah ¿fue por eso que mandaste a quemar la cama y desterraste a Naraku y a Kikyo por una mes?**

**-si a Naraku lo desterré para siempre de mi reino no sin antes sacarle sus poderes de vampiro y a Kikyo por un mes para que aprendiera la lección y las consecuencias de sus actos**

**-de todos modos creo que fuiste un poco cruel con ella, dijo que Naraku la había obligado-**

**-no lo recuerdas ella es una sacerdotisa ****que puede hacer campos de fuerza ****Miroku****es capaz de oponerse su haci lo deseara, pero no lo hiso y fue desobediente-**

**-si lo pones así creo que tienes razón InuYasha**

**-siempre la tengo Miroku, tú más que nadie lo sabe-**

**-tengo una pregunta para ti InuYasha-**

**-¿cuál?-**

**-¿qué aras cuando todo esto termine?-**

**-supongo que restableceré la paz en mi reino y buscare una esposa que me merezca-**

**-ya veo… ¿esa chica seria Kagome?-**

**-no lo sé, si ella me acepta-**

**-tienes que tener fe InuYasha-**

**-¿y tú Miroku que aras cuando esto termine?-**

**-no lo sé, supongo que buscare a alguien para pasar la eternidad juntos-**

**-te recomiendo que entonces no seas tan pervertido y libidinoso, ¿entendiste?-**

**-si amo InuYasha-**

**-¿desde cuándo me llamas amo?-**

**-no lo sé amo-**

**-de acuerdo Miroku deja las formalidades para cuando estemos en el palacio, ahora somos solo amigos-**

**-de acuerdo, tengo curiosidad por el reino InuYasha, ¿qué tal si vamos uno de estos días?-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-bueno abre es portal de una vez-**

**-de acuerdo- puse mis manos juntas y levante los dedos índices juntos- que el reino del legendario InuYasha se abra ante nosotros- en eso se abre un portal redondo de color negro-**

**-vamos-**

**-si- saltamos en el**


	2. Mi mundo cada vez peor

**Mi mundo: cada vez peor**

**Saltamos al portal, mi mundo ya no era lo que era antes. Las cascadas cristalinas ahora estaban impuras, las calles estaban sucias, el cielo no era el mismo parecía que lloraba, es tan deprimente ver el mundo donde yo crecí así, mi mundo **

**-por Kami ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? No puedo creer lo que veo-**

**-lo sé Miroku y eso que tan solo me fui un par de semanas, ese maldito de Sesshomaru a puesto mi mundo de cabeza-**

**-es cierto, mejor transfórmate y demos una vuelta por la aldea, a ver que tanto mal ah hecho tu hermano-**

**Caí sobre mis rodillas- maldito Sesshomaru, mira que le ah hecho a mi reino, no tengo elección Miroku creo que tendremos que encontrar a esa chica antes de que mi mundo empeore-**

**-sí, pero cálmate InuYasha con enojarte no ganas nada-**

**-lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer Miroku? Mi mundo se está viniendo abajo-**

**-pídele ayuda al reino de los lobos demonios-**

**-jamás me rebajaría a su nivel Miroku- **

**-solo es una idea, además tienes que tener en cuenta que si las cosas siguen empeorando tendrás que ir a su mundo y lo sabes InuYasha- **

**-bien lo tendré en cuenta eso-**

**-bien, vamos a la aldea-**

**-de acuerdo- (me transforme en un campesino) –listo-**

**-bien- (empezamos a correr, al ser vampiros éramos muy agiles, pronto llegamos a un pueblo cercano, era horrible todo sucio)**

**-no puede ser Miroku, Sesshomaru me las pagara, morirá por esto-**

**-shh InuYasha, aquí no pueden saber que eres el rey, te entregaran a Sesshomaru-**

**-no me importa, por fin lo mataría-**

**-cálmate InuYasha, será mejor volver a la tierra-**

**-de acuerdo- (enseguida abrí el portal y nos fuimos, al llegar caí de rodillas) es suficiente Miroku, voy a ir a buscar a esa chica no me importa lo que deba hacer, la atrapare y le quitare la perla-**

**-¡InuYasha! ¡CALMATE YA! No ganaras nada a la fuerza bruta-**

**-¡no me importa!-**

**-ahhh, tú me provocas jaqueca InuYasha-**

**-lo sé- dije con tono divertido- **_**Miroku siempre me anima, le daré una recompensa-**_

**-haz lo que quieras, pero después apégate a las consecuencias-**

**-¿y tú que sugieres que haga?-**

**-no lo sé-**

**-lo ves, ni siquiera tu sabes que hacer, ¡pero yo sí!-**

**-por favor InuYasha no cometas asesinatos-**

**-Miroku tengo que comer-**

**-de acuerdo pero solo una-**

**-te pareces a mi padre Miroku, comeré todo lo que quiera-**

**-InuYasha no hagas locuras-**

**-tratare- me encamine hacia la puerta –volveré al anochecer-**

**-bien, yo iré a comer algún animal del campo-**

**-ven conmigo-**

**-no, no me agrada alimentarme de personas inocentes InuYasha-**

**-como quieras Miroku, mas para mí-**

**-¿jamás cambiaras?-**

**-cuando tu dejes de ser pervertido y libidinoso-**

**-bien, ya entendí que nunca-**

**-adiós- (Salí corriendo, enseguida encontré a una chica que llevaba el olor de la perla, enseguida la mate y bebí su sangre) -que fiasco ella no llevaba la perla- (me di vuelta y vi que dos chicas me habían visto, corrí hacia ellas, a una la mande a mi mundo como una vampira y a la otra decidí llevársela a Miroku para que comiera algo, no me causo problemas porque se había desmallado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegue a casa)**

**(N.T: cuando InuYasha abre el portal si él no pasa con ella o él y no es vampiro cuando llega allá se convierte en un vampiro/a)**

**-veo que trajiste comida InuYasha-**

**-toma Miroku, come algo y deja de leer-**

**-dime cuántas vidas mataste, espera adivinare… 3-**

**-correcto, toma come algo antes de que despierte-**

**-no es correcto InuYasha se supone que somos los buenos-**

**-ella me vio comiendo-**

**-de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez lleva a tu presa a un callejón-**

**-si lo hago no sería divertido Miroku-**

**-InuYasha si haces lo que quieres nos descubrirán-**

**-bien, tratare de ser más cuidadoso-**

**-no, ¡debes ser más cuidadoso!-**

**-de acuerdo Miroku, cálmate-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-toma come algo Miroku o morirás-**

**-bien- mordió su cuello y succiono toda su sangre –iré a enterrarla- **

**-bien-**

**-¿donde dejaste la otra?-**

**-una la mande a nuestro mundo y a la otra la deje en la calle-**

**-¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!-**

**-¿porque me insultas Miroku?-**

**-como vas a dejarla en la calle-**

**-Keh ya la deben a ver encontrado de todas formas-**

**-supongo que sí-**

**Mientras en la casa Higurashi**

**-mama voy a ir a casa de Sango un rato-**

**-de acuerdo Kagome ten cuidado-**

**-si mama- Salí de la casa y a tres cuadras vi a una chica tirada en el suelo, me asuste enseguida y corrí hacia ella**

**-oye ¿estás bien?- me acerque a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy pálida. Enseguida llame a Sango para que me ayudara, en 5 minutos estuvo conmigo, por alguna razón vino con un traje rojo y negro ajustado al cuerdo y un enorme boomerang**

**-llegue lo antes que pude Kagome, ¿estás bien?-**

**-si Sango, pero ¿Qué son esas ropas?- **

**-eh, a estas no es nada Kagome-**

**-¿y ese boomerang? Sango que está pasando aquí-**

**-uf, de acuerdo veo que ya te tendremos que decir la verdad-**

**-¿verdad? ¿Cuál verdad Sango?-**

**-en tu casa te lo diremos-**

**-¿diremos?-**

**-¿Kagome no la reconoces?-**

**-no, ¿quién es?-**

**-es Eri ¿no la reconoces?-**

**-oh por dios, tienes razón es Eri-**

**-o no-**

**-¿qué pasa Sango?-**

**-está muerta-**

**-¿Qué? No es posible-**

**-no importa, hay que darle entierro y decirle a sus padres-**

**-bien- la agarro y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la casa de Eri**

**-¿no viste a nadie cerca?-**

**-no solo estaba ella tirada en la calle-**

**-ya veo-**

**-me debes muchas explicaciones Sango-**

**-lo sé- llegamos a su casa y Sango toco el timbre, salió su madre –buenos días- vio a Eri **

**-¿qué le paso a mi hija? ¿Acaso? –Sango le asintió- ya veo Sango, muchas gracias por traérmela-**

**-no es nada señora-**

**-vámonos Kagome es hora de las explicaciones debemos ir a tu casa-**

**-de acuerdo- caminamos de vuelta a mi casa, nos abrió mi hermano Sota**

**-¿Sango?- ella asintió **

**-sí, es hora-**

**-pasen, pasen-**

**-mama ya llegue- vino a recibirme**

**-oh Sango, ya es hora ¿verdad?-**

**-si-**

**-ya veo, vengan a la cocina chicas-**

**-si- caminamos hasta la cocina de mi casa**

**-¿no le has dicho nada verdad Sango?-**

**-no señora-**

**-bien-**

**-que alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando aquí por favor-**

**-hazlo tu Sango por favor-**

**-de acuerdo señora Higurashi… bien Kagome como veras mi traje es algo inusual cierto-**

**-cierto-**

**-es porque es un traje de exterminadora, veras tu eres la guardiana de la perla de Shikon que a estado de generación en generación en tu familia, tú tienes la custodia de la perla-**

**-espera, ¿esto que tiene que ver con la muerte de Eri?-**

**-a eso voy calma, tiene que ver que el día que tanto hemos temido allá llegado-**

**-¿Qué día?-**

**-el día en que han venido por ti-**

**-no lo entiendo-**

**-espera a que termine por favor-**

**-bien-**

**-continua Sango-**

**-gracias, como decía an venido por ti-**

**-¿Quiénes?-**

**-los vampiros, veras su mundo se está desmoronando, su rey ha sido destronado y dejo su reino a merced de cualquiera hay rumores de que esta en la tierra buscándote-**

**-pero… ¿yo que tengo que ver en esto?-**

**-tú eres la portadora de la perla, la sacerdotisa Kagome, tu eres la razón por la que el esta aquí-**

**-¿y? ¿Por qué a Eri?-**

**-ella tiene el olor de la perla, por lo cual la mato pensando que era ella-**

**-ya veo, ¿y tú que porque sabes todo esto Sango?-**

**-yo soy tu protectora Kagome, mi propósito es ese y Eri, Yuka y Ayumi son las otras exterminadoras, yo soy su líder-**

**-ya veo ¿es por eso que siempre están conmigo?-**

**-sí, nosotras estamos para protegerte Kagome-**

**-pero yo no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa, a todo esto ¿Quiénes son los vampiro?-**

**-no estoy segura, mis sospechas se inclinan a ese InuYasha y Miroku, todo esto empezó cuando ellos aparecieron-**

**-ya veo, ¿Qué aremos?-**

**-por ahora te protegeremos, Yuka, Ayumi y yo no nos apartaremos de ninguna manera de ti e iremos armadas-**

**-por favor Sango, ¿no hay otra opción?-**

**-me temo que no Kagome, ellos están aquí y no hay nada más que podamos hacer salvo protegerte-**

**-de acuerdo, estaré en mi habitación-**

**-iré contigo solo por si acaso-**

**-estaré bien Sango no soy una niña-**

**-es por tu seguridad-**

**-bien, vamos- subimos a mi habitación**


	3. Las exterminadoras se reunen

**Las exterminadores se reúnen**

**-oye Kagome ¿te molesta si llamo a las exterminaras?-**

**-no, ¿vendrán Ayumi y Yuka?-**

**-sí, pero también los demás exterminadores-**

**-y dime ¿Quién mas es exterminador? Además de ustedes-**

**-sí, nosotros somos las más fuertes de las chicas, luego vendrían a estar los chicos-**

**-¿Quiénes son?-**

**-bueno los chicos son un grupo mucho más grande y más fuerte, es un grupo de ocho-**

**-¿ocho? Guau ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-**

-bien el primero es Kyokotsu, después Jakotsu, luego Mukotsu, le sigue Suikotsu, después Ginkotsu, Renkotsu y por ultimo Bankotsu- -¿y quién es su líder?- -su líder es Hojo- -mientes- -Kagome yo nunca te he mentido- -no puedo creer que Hojo sea el líder, siempre me pareció tan bueno y amable- -bueno, el es el más despiadado, si encuentra algún vampiro o algún otro demonio de inmediato ordena que lo maten- -que malo- -no Kagome ese es nuestro trabajo, nos guste o no- saco algo así como un celular y apretó unos botones- -¿qué es eso Sango?- -es el comunicador de los exterminadores, lo tenemos que llevar siempre con nosotros, si algún demonio anda cerca con esto nos llamamos y enseguida tenemos que acudir- -entiendo- -_Ayumi, Yuka necesito que llamen a Hoyo y a su grupo debemos proteger a Kagome-_ _-¿le paso algo a Kagome Sango? Dime que no por favor- _ _-no, no le paso nada Ayumi-_ _-qué alivio, ahora vamos-_ _-bien, los esperamos- (corte) –_ahora vendrán los exterminadores a planear la estrategia de cuidarte_-_ -gracias Sango, eres mi mejor amiga- -no es nada, además estoy para protegerte y si es necesario dar mi vida- -no por favor, no pienses eso Sango- -Kagome, tienes que entender, si en algún momento debes hacer algo… lo que sea para proteger la perla debes hacerlo ¿entiendes?- -¿dar tu vida? …¿por esta perla?- -si Kagome, no te preocupes por mi vida, no hay nada más importante que proteger la perla de los vampiros- -pero ¿y si los vampiros no son malos?- -no lo sé Kagome pero no me arriesgare a averiguarlo- -¿para qué pueden querer la perla?- -para destruir nuestro mundo, para que su líder se haga más poderoso y ataque nuestro mundo, son muchas las posibilidades Kagome- -entiendo- -bien- (el comunicador sonó) _– ¿Ayumi que sucede?-_ _-¡Sango! Dos vampiros nos están atacando-_ _-¿puedes ver quiénes son?-_ _-no, tienen una capa negra que les cubre toda la cara-_ _-demonios, voy para allá- _ -Sango ¿Qué sucede?- -Kagome por favor quédate aquí- -no Sango te ayudare- -no Kagome, debes quedarte aquí, no podemos permitir que obtengan la perla- -bien, me quedare aquí- en un suspiro- (Sango agarro su boomerang y corrió en ayuda de sus compañeras, yo por supuesto no me iba a quedar en mi casa mientras su vida peligraba. Baje las escaleras y fui al templo de mi abuelo, allí estaba él) abuelo, ¿cuáles eran las armas de las sacerdotisas? -bueno, ellas tenían sus arcos y flechas, también algunas veces usaban espadas sagradas- -¿tienes aquí esas armas?- -sí, ¿Por qué?- -los necesito- -no puedo dártelos Kagome- -¿por qué no?- -tu madre me mataría- -la vida de Sango está en peligro y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados a ver como ella muere por mi culpa- -está bien- (abrió un cajón y saco un gran arco y un carcaj con muchas flechas. Abrió el cajón de al lado y saco una espada con empuñadura de oro y plata) –toma Kagome, estas pertenecieron a tus antepasados- -muchas gracias abuelo- -de nada, ahora ve- -si- (Salí corriendo por donde se había ido Sango) Mientras Sango corría para encontrarse con dos seres con túnicas negras que les cubrían perfectamente el rostro -Sango, ayúdanos son muy fuertes- -tranquila Ayumi, ¿dónde está Yuka?- -está persiguiendo a uno de los demonios que se escapo- -¿y Hojo? ¿No lo veo por aquí?- -están en camino, estaban en una reunión con sus superiores- -comprendo- (empecé a atacarlo con mi boomerang) ¡Hiraikotsu! -demonios, niña insolente- -dinos quien eres demonio- -no te importa humana insignificante- -como te atreves mounstro- (vi como Ayumi lo atacaba con sus cuchillas) –toma esto- -Argg maldita me las pagaras- (la agarro del cuello, cuando de pronto una flecha corto el aire e se dirigió al demonio haciendo que suelte, esta flecha estaba cargada de una poderosa energía espiritual, el otro al ver esto se escapo enseguida) -al menos de que quieras otra aléjate de mis amigas demonio- -¿Ka…Kagome?- -si Sango soy yo- -te dije que te quedaras en tu casa- (me reprocho como nena chiquita) -o vamos no iba a dejar que mueras tan fácilmente- -¡Sango!- -Hojo, hasta que llegas- -lo siento, informe de la situación- -un demonio, clase C, vampiro- -bien, Bankotsu tu turno- -si- (este tenía una alabarda saco un contenedor y que llevaba veneno y lo vertió en el arma y se la tiro matándolo) –demasiado fácil debo decir- -bien hecho Bankotsu- -demasiado fácil- -¡no alardees!- -¿Ho…Hojo?- (le estaba dando la espalda y se dio vuelta) -hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estás?- (sonriéndome) -bien- (sentí que me desvanecía y era atrapada por unos brazos fuertes y me llamaban) -¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!- -tranquilo Hojo, debe estar cansada nunca antes había usado sus poderes espirituales- -hay que llevarla a su casa y planear los horarios para que nunca esta sola- -me parece que exageras Hojo- -no lo creo Sango, vendrán por ella cuando menos te lo esperes- -ya lo sé, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, su destino ya fue forjado desde el día en que nació- -lo sé- (empezamos a caminar seguidos por los otros exterminadores atrás nuestro) - Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu adelántense y díganle a la madre de Kagome que ella se quedara con Sango- -¿Hojo que estas diciendo?-

**-piénsalo Sango, pueden raptarla en la noche, en su propia habitación, debe quedarse en tu casa contigo hasta que podamos acabar con ellos y asegurarnos de que estará a salvo-**

**-comprendo-**

**-¡adelántense de una maldita vez!-**

**-¡sí!- (exclamaron todos a la vez y se alejaron corriendo)**

**-me parece que los tratas demasiado mal Hojo-**

**-sí, pero si no se hacen los vagos y ni siquiera vendrían a entrenar-**

**-intenta tratarlos mejor Hojo-**

**-con el debido respeto Sango no te concierne lo que yo haga con mi grupo-**

**-lo siento, nada más decía-**

**-¿San…Sango?-**

**-¿Kagome te encuentras bien?-**

**-si gracias por preocuparte, eh… Hojo ¿me podrías bajar por favor?-**

**-claro lo siento- (me bajo delicadamente y me incorpore)**

**-¿te sientes bien Kagome?-**

**-sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-porque te desmallaste Kagome-**

**-ah si eso… estoy bien jajaja- (rascándose la cabeza mientras Hojo y Sango caían estilo anime)**

**-me alegro- (pronto llegamos a mi casa) –bien Kagome tendrás que quedarte unos días en mi casa para protegerte y de paso te entrenaremos-**

**-de acuerdo, agarrare mis cosas y le diré a mi madre- (en ese momento los siete chicos salían de la casa, Bankotsu se adelanto y hablo)**

**-señor la madre de Kagome ya ha preparado todo para que ella se valle con la señorita Sango-**

**-bien hecho Bankotsu, tu y los otros pueden irse yo las acompañare a casa de Sango-**

**-bien, adiós-**

**-adiós- (dijeron los otros seis y siguieron a Bankotsu)**

**(Entramos a la casa) – ¡mama llegue!-**

**-¡por dios Kagome nunca te vuelvas a ir!- (abrasándola fuertemente) – ¿hija estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes presión? ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Nauseas?…-**

**-MAMA tranquila estoy bien-**

**-si lo siento, estaba preocupada, niña ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido irte sola?**

**-no te preocupes no me ha pasado nada-**

**-acabo con su primer vampiro-**

**-¿eso es enserio Sango?-**

**-si-**

**-¡muy bien, esa es mi hija!-**

**-jajaja- (rieron los tres)**

**-Kagome creo que deberíamos irnos ya la noche no es buena para andar-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-Sango por favor cuida a mi hija-**

**-con mi vida, ese es mi deber- (sonriéndole)**

**-gracias-**

**-adiós mama-**

**-adiós señora Higurashi- (dijeron al mismo tiempo)**

**-esperen… ¿cuándo volveré a ver a mi hija?-**

**-oh pues puede venir a verla a mi casa cuando guste o también podremos traerla aquí cuando ella quiera-**

**-también señora Higurashi mi grupo y yo estaremos cerca de usted por su seguridad y la de su familia-**

**-se los agradezco mucho chicos-**

**-no es nada, es nuestro deber- (dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)**

**-bien, ¿nos vamos Sango?-**

**-espera Kagome, quiero darte algo- (subió las escaleras y luego de unos minutos volvió con unas ropas de sacerdotisa, un hakama rojo escarlata y una camisa) –estas pertenecieron a tus antepasadas, espero que te sirvan para tu entrenamiento-**

**-gracias mama- (la abrace)**

**-no quiero ser aguafiestas pero está obscureciendo-**

**-de acuerdo, adiós mama-**

**-adiós hija, adiós chicos-**

**-adiós señora Higurashi- (empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Sango)**

**-que es eso de entrenamiento-**

**-pues como estarás en mi casa un buen tiempo aprovecharemos y te entrenaremos como a una de nosotros, yo que tu Kagome serás la única que será capaz de derrotar a los vampiros –hiso una pausa -y de paso te servirá para protegerte solo-**

**-entiendo, ¿será muy duro?- (con miedo)**

**-jajaja, si un poco, de todas formas ya que eres nueva en todo esto iremos despacio contigo-**

**-gracias, Hojo tu entrenaras con nosotras-**

**-no cada equipo entrena con los suyos-**

**-ya veo, es una lástima tenía ganas de verlos a todos combatir-**

**-si podrás nos reunimos todos los para combatir por un premio-**

**-¿cuál?-**

**-por el derecho de poder usar la alabarda Ken-Kon es una alabarda legendaria que ha estado en mi familia por varias décadas-**

**-ya veo, ¿Quién fue el último en ganarla?-**

**-Sango, pero su tiempo ha terminado y debemos enfrentarnos de nuevo por ella-**

**-comprendo, ¿yo puedo participar?-**

**-claro que si Kagome, pero tendrás que entrenar mucho para tener oportunidad contra alguno de nosotros-**

**-¿Quién es el que siempre la gana?-**

**-Sango- (dijo con pesar)**

**(N.A: ¡muy bien Sango! Hay que demostrar lo que nosotras podemos hacer ¡O SI! Jajaja)**

**-llegamos a mi casa-**

**-bien, adiós chicas, que duerman bien-**

**-gracias Hojo tu también- **

**-adiós chicas- (mientras se alejaba de la casa saludando. Sango toco el timbre y nos abrió su mama)**

**-hola Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**-madre Kagome se quedara a dormir con nosotros, ¿está bien?**

**-pero Sango tienes practica mañana- (susurrando)**

**-ya lo sabe madre-**

**-ya veo-**

**-buenas noches señora-**

**-buenas noches a ti también querida-**

**-gracias-**

**-vamos Kagome debemos comer e ir a dormir, ya que mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-la cena ya esta lista chicas pasen a la cocina, ya esta cérvida-**

**-gracias- (dijimos al mismo tiempo, pasamos al comedor)**

**-¿Sango quien es él?-**

**-el es mi hermano Kohaku-**

**-¿Cómo no sabía que tenías un hermano?-**

**-es porque estuvo en un internado especial para los exterminadores-**

**-¿existen internados para eso?-**

**-claro que si Kag, es solo que están muy bien resguardados en el campo-**

**-ya veo, buenos días Kohaku- **

**-buenos días señorita Kagome, un gusto conocerla-**

**-igualmente a es un gusto conocerte Kohaku… pero ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- **

**-yo responderé eso, Kohaku te ha estado estudiando Kagome eres muy importante para los exterminadores-**

**-ah ya veo- (comenzamos a comer, la cena paso rápido y en silencio. Pronto terminamos y subimos hasta la habitación de Sango a dormir)**

**-Kagome te pasa algo te noto algo distante-**

**-sí, es solo que mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente en estos últimos días-**

**-te comprendo amiga, pero no te preocupes no te pasara nada conmigo a tu lado-**

**-gracias- (con esto nos acostamos y nos dormimos profundamente)**


	4. Un duro entrenamiento

**El sol empezó a aparecer por el horizonte desperté con los ruidos de espadas, no encontré a Sango en su cama por lo que decidí vestirme y bajar a buscarla, en los pies de mi cama había un traje de sacerdotisa, había una nota pegada al pantalón: "Kagome ponte este traje cuando despiertes, te ayudara a entrenar", me lo puse y observe que también me había dejado un arco con un carcaj con varias flechas. Baje las escaleras, encontré a la madre de Sango en la cocina**

**-buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo has dormido?-**

**-muy bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿usted como ha dormido?-**

**-muy bien querida, veo que el traje de sacerdotisa te sienta bien-**

**-muchas gracias, ¿podría decirme que está haciendo Sango?, ¿y porque me dan esta ropa?-**

**-sí, ella está entrenando con su hermano Kohaku y en cuanto a tus ropas debes usarlas para entrenar…si te son incomodas puedes probar el traje de exterminadora-**

**-muchas gracias, pero no solo quería saber porque tenía que usarlas-**

**-bueno… ¿Qué quieres desayunar querida?-**

**-nada en especial, soy muy flexible-**

**-de acuerdo, ¿te parecen unos guafles con miel?-**

**-claro, suena delicioso-**

**-ya te los preparo- se dio vuelta y empezó a prepararlos en menos de 15 minutos ya me los había puesto en un plato sobre la mesa –aquí tienes querida Kagome-**

**-muchas gracias señora-**

**-por favor no me digas señora, mi nombre es Yuriko-**

**-de acuerdo, Yuriko cocinas muy bien-**

**-gracias Kagome- empecé a comer y justo cuando había terminado llego Sango con Kohaku-**

**-buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo has dormido?-**

**-bien Sango, buenos días a los dos-**

**-buenos días señorita Kagome-**

**-buenos días Kohaku-**

**-veo que te queda a la perfección el traje-**

**-así es-**

**-ven tenemos que entrenar-**

**-¿Qué entrenare yo?-**

**-con mi padre aprenderás el arte de la espada y con mi madre a ser una sacerdotisa y a manejar el arco como las flechas, perfeccionar tu puntería y agilidad cosas como esas-**

**-comprendo, ¿cuándo es este encuentro donde luchan por esa alabarda?-**

**-en dos semanas-**

**-¿y yo puedo participar?-**

**-claro que si Kagome-**

**-hermana ¿puedo participar yo también?-**

**-claro que si Kohaku-**

**-ya verás las ganare-**

**-eso espero Kohaku eres muy bueno-**

**-gracias hermana-**

**-bien Kagome sígueme-**

**-está bien- salimos al patio donde se encontraba el padre de Sango con una gran espada y un boomerang igual al de Sango, era bastante algo y parecía muy fuerte**

**-buenos días jovencita-**

**-buenos días señor-**

**-por favor llámame por mi nombre nada más-**

-de acuerdo señor Tackey-

**-pareces muy agradable jovencita ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**-¿padre no me digas que no la reconoces? Es Kagome Higurashi-**

**-¿Kagome Higurashi? Oh es un gusto conocerte querida yo era muy amigo de tu padre-**

**-¿usted conoció a mi padre?-**

**-así es, era un gran sujeto-**

**-muchas gracias-**

**-muy bien, ¿Qué quieres entrenar primero? ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo a ser una sacerdotisa con mi esposa?-**

**-será mejor que entrene con mama papa, ella debe saber defenderse como una verdadera sacerdotisa-**

**-está bien, Yuriko ven esta joven entrenara como una sacerdotisa primero- enseguida apareció la mujer con un traje de exterminadora, un arco y flechas**

**-estoy listo, ¿tu lo estas querida Kagome?-**

**-claro que si- tenía el carcaj de flechas en mi espalda y el arco en mano**

**-bien comencemos ya. ¿Ves esos blancos?-**

**-si-**

**-quiero que les des en el punto amarillo (el centro) ¿podrás hacerlo?- **

**-si- saque una flecha y la tense en el arco, me concentre en el blanco y la solté. Di en el blanco-**

**-muy bien hecho Kagome, eres genial-**

**-sorprendente Kagome ¿podrás hacer lo mismo con los otros?-**

**-supongo que sí- repetí las acciones pasadas una y otra vez en uno de los blancos atravesé dos flechas-**

**-eres muy buena querida-**

**-muchas gracias señora-**

**-ahora practicaremos como usar tus poderes espirituales-**

**-está bien-**

**-Kagome dime ¿alguna vez practicaste con alguien tus poderes?-**

**-no señora-**

**-bien, te enseñare a hacer campos de fuerza-**

**-está bien-**

**-muy bien, lo primero debes concentrar tu energía espiritual en una barrera alrededor tuyo-**

**-lo intentare- cierra los ojos y se concentra en una barrera alrededor de ella y alcanzo a cubrir gran parte del terreno**

**-es impresionante- exclaman todos**

**-muy bien Kagome ahora veremos si eres capaz de detener los ataques enemigos con tu barrera, sigue concentrándote en ella-**

**-si-**

**-prepárate- agarro un arco, tenso la flecha y cuando la disparo fue a dar en el campo de Kagome pero esta apenas al hacer contacto se desintegro por completo- eres muy buena Kagome te felicito, ahora tu Sango, luego Kohaku y tu querido quiero que la ataquen-**

**-muy bien-**

**-primero Sango-**

**-si- toma su boomerang- ¡Hiraikotsu! –pero este al chocar con la barrera se ve devuelto a su dueña, a Kagome le costó un poco mantener la barrera pero siguió en pie, para ella era muy duro porque estaba gastando energía en vano**

**-espera Kagome, estas gastando mucha energía en la barrera, concéntrate un poco mas y tranquilízate si te pones tensa y nerviosa no te saldrá-**

**-de acuerdo- así lo hizo se concentro un poco más en la barrera y se tranquilizo**

**-muy bien Kagome, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Kohaku es tu turno de atacarla-**

**-si madre- Kohaku corrió hacia ella y con su cuchilla trato de desintegrar la barrera pero paso lo mismo que con el Hiraikotsu de Sango que fue devuelto a su dueña**

**-eres genial Kagome, a ver si puedes hacer algo querido-**

**-ya lo veras- pero cuando estaba a punto de chocar con la barrera Kagome se desmallo pero la barrera siguió en pie –supongo que debería descansar esto es muy nuevo para ella ¿verdad Sango?-**

**-así es, ella nunca antes había hecho uso de sus poderes-**

**-tiene la perla con ella ¿cierto?-**

**-así es-**

**-deberíamos guardarla en la bóveda-**

**-no querido deja que Kagome la tenga ella es su guardiana y ella decide qué hacer con ella-**

**-como tú digas querida-**

**-muy bien hay que despertarla-**

**-yo iré- Sango se acerca a Kagome pero cuando extiende una mano para agarrarla se encuentra con un campo eléctrico alrededor de ella que la hace retroceder- que demonios…-**

**-¿Qué paso Sango?-**

**-Kagome creó un campo invisible a su alrededor-**

**-ya veo… solo resta esperar a que despierte- Sango asintió, pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que Kagome reaccionara por fin **

**-¿Qué me paso?-**

**-Kagome te desmallaste, por favor baja la barrera-**

**-bueno, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?- Sango, Kohaku, Yuriko y el papa de Sango tenían la gotita estilo anime mientras Kagome se rascaba la cabeza riendo**

**-Kagome debes caminar hacia el borde de la barrera y tocarla, solo así se desvanecerá- camino hasta tocar el borde de la barrera esta no le dio ninguna descarga como a Sango hace rato –eres bastante buena con esto Kagome, aprendes rápido-**

**-muchas gracias-**

**-de nada, lo siguiente seria enseñarte a usar tu energía para curar a los demás-**

**-si-**

**-muy bien, Sango muéstrame tus manos- Sango se acerco lentamente sabiendo lo que venía, su madre toma una espada y se hizo unos cortes en las palmas de las manos –lo siento hija, pero es la única manera-**

**-comprendo madre- Sango no podía evitar llorar, es que dolía tanto **

**-Kagome tienes que poner tus manos en las de Sango y pensar que ella no tiene nada, concentra tu energía en tus manos-**

**-si- camino hacia Sango, esta puso sus manos delante de su estomago y Kagome puso sus manos sobre las de ella concentrándose en ellas su energía para curar a Sango -¿funciona Sango?-**

**-si Kagome, se están cerrando- pronto aparto las manos y ya estaban curadas sus heridas –muchas gracias Kagome-**

**-no es nada Sango-**

**-eres impresionante chica-**

**-es cierto Kagome tus poderes son impresionantes-**

**-muchas gracias a todos-**

**-bien, creo que ya deberías descansar-**

**-es cierto, ¿Kagome sabes que día es hoy?-**

**-sábado, ¿Por qué?-**

**-¡salgamos de compras!-**

**-¿y a quien le has pedido permiso querida?-**

**-vamos cariño ella a entrenado muy duro merece salir-**

**-¿y si se topa con los vampiros?-**

**-tienes razón… ¡ya se!- se fue corriendo dentro de la casa y en unos minutos volvió con un par de collares redondos –chicas pónganse esto, si se encuentran con ellos agárrenlos y susurren "casa de Sango" y al instante se encontraran aquí-**

**-¿estás segura de que quieres dárselos?-**

**-claro que si-**

**-está bien- suspiro –chicas tengan cuidado-**

**-Kagome, ¿no será mejor que dejes la perla aquí?-**

**-no Sango, Kagome es la protectora de la perla debe llevarla con ella a todas partes, solo ella es lo suficiente pura como para llevarla-**

**-entiendo madre-**

**-será mejor que se cambien para salir-**

**-oh es cierto jajaja, lo había olvidado-**

**-yo igual- **

**-bueno… ¡que esperan vallan a cambiarse antes de que cambie de idea!-**

**-si- dijeron las dos y corrieron adentro de la casa, hasta la habitación de Sango**

**-¿Qué me pondré?-**

**-no lo sé, lo que quieras-**

**-está bien- se cambio el traje de sacerdotisa por una falda color celeste y una Camisa /remera china de seda blanca con libélulas bordadas a mano**

**-gua Kagome te ves hermosa-**

**-muchas gracias Sango, ¿tú que te pondrás?**

**-este- de su armario le mostro un vestido ** Chino Cheongsam **Con cuello cerrado y aberturas laterales**

**-¡te veras fantástica con ese vestido Sango!-**

**-gracias Kagome y tú te ves genial con eso-**

**-gracias- una vez que se cambiaron bajaron a la cocina donde están los padres y el hermano de Sango –Sango tenemos que ir a mi casa-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-no he traído nada de plata-**

**-no hay problema nosotros te daremos querida-**

**-no puedo aceptarlo-**

**-no te preocupes es un regalo-**

**-no lo sé-**

**-vamos acepta Kagome, será por esta única vez-**

**-bueno si será solo una vez no creo que haga nada-**

**-de acuerdo aquí tienes querida- saco su billetera y le dio doscientos dólares –con esto será suficiente ¿verdad?-**

**-claro que si padre- dijo Sango antes de que Kagome alcanzara a decir que era demasiado dinero –bien ya nos vamos, adiós a todos-**

**-adiós chicas-**

**-adiós a todos- y así se dispusieron a caminar por todo Tokio ante la mirada de los chicos que les decían: "oigan preciosuras ¿quieren jugar un rato con nosotras?" o "quieren jugar un rato" "si se quieren divertir vengan con nosotros" otros que les silbaban y otros babean mientras caminaban**

**-estos tipos son un asco-**

**-ya lo creo que si Sango- uno de esos las escucho y se dirigió hacia ellas**

**-¿Qué han dicho hermosuras?-**

**-aléjate de nosotras- Sango la tomo de la mano y la obligo a seguir caminando, pero ese hombre no se dio por vencido, corrió y se les puso delante**

**-¿Qué habían dicho chicas?- paso su mano por la parte de atrás de Kagome, esta enseguida se enfureció y paso algo inesperado hasta para Sango, los ojos de Kagome se tornaron de un color rojo por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Sango lo notara pero el hombre no, luego de esto el hombre no apartaba la mano por lo que Kagome llena de ira puso un dedo en la frente del hombre y con una pequeña parte de sus poderes hizo que quedara inconsciente**

**-guau Kagome si que eres genial con tus poderes espirituales-**

**-gracias Sango pero ni yo eh sabido que ha pasado-**

**-no importa…se lo ha buscado. Odio a todos los pervertidos como estos-**

**-yo igual Sango- así fuimos caminando hasta llegar al centro comercial **

**-llegamos-**

**-bien, ¿Qué es lo primero que hacemos?- el estomago de Kagome sonó, tengan en cuenta que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno- supongo que tenemos que comprar algo para que comas-**

**-sí, tengo hambre- dijo algo apenada**

**-bien, de paso yo comeré algo también-**

**-está bien… ¿oye Sango porque permitiste que tu padre me diera tanto dinero?-**

**-porque podemos usarlo para muchas cosas-**

**-¿Cómo qué?-**

**-tenemos que comprar más flechas y un arco para ti, sin mencionar una espada-**

**-pero ya tengo los que mi abuelo me dio-**

**-ah es cierto, bueno compraremos zapatos y ropa-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-oye ¿Qué tal si llamamos a Hojo y su grupo para tomar unos helados?-**

**-claro me encantaría- **

**-ya mismo los estoy llamando- saco el mismo comunicador que uso la primera vez que luchamos con un vampiro –hola Hojo-**

_**-hola Sango, ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Cómo se encuentra Kagome?-**_

**-tranquilo Hojo, estamos bien, no paso nada, se encuentra bien, hoy fue su primer día de entrenamiento-**

_**-ya veo… ¿Qué ha pasado para qué me hayas llamado Sango?-**_

**-ah…es cierto, ¿quieren tu y los demás venir a tomar un helado?-**

_**-claro ¿Dónde están?-**_

**-en la primera heladería del centro comercial-**

_**-de acuerdo en cinco minutos estaremos allí-**_

**-de acuerdo los esperamos-**

_**-claro, adiós-**_

**-adiós- colgó –en unos cinco minutos estarán aquí-**

**-de acuerdo- caminaron hasta la heladería que Sango le había indicado a Hojo, luego de dos minutos de espera vieron como llegaban los chicos, muy puntuales**

**-valla Hojo y su grupo…siempre tan puntuales-**

**-si…un poco mas y nos saca a patadas de nuestras casas-**

**-¿Por qué?- Bankotsu que era el que había hablado miro seriamente a Hojo y luego dio vuelta la cabeza a donde estaba Kagome para contestarle **

**-porque Hojo… no se perdería una cita con usted señorita Kagome- a lo que dijo Hojo se puso rojo y Kagome también**

**-¿Bankotsu?- dijo en tono peligroso**

**-¿si jefe?- dijo con temor**

**-mañana darás 10 vueltas manzanas en la plaza-**

**-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué?-**

**-por dos cosas…-**

**-y esas serian…-**

**-por soplón y por insolente-**

**-pero…-**

**-¿quieres que les cueste también a los demás 10 vueltas contigo?-**

**-¡no!-**

**-¡cállate!-**

**-cierra tu boca Bankotsu-**

**-nos mataras a todos-**

**-no, todos lo mataremos a él-**

**-Hojo por favor dale solo a Bankotsu el fue el que abrió la boca-**

**-¡Bankotsu cierra tu boca la próxima vez!-**

**-bien, lo siento-**

**-muy bien, solo Bankotsu las hará-**

**-jajaja- rieron las dos chicas al ver como se peleaban los exterminadores**

**-¿de qué se ríen?-**

**-de ustedes-**

**-¿de nosotros?-**

**-si es muy gracioso verlos pelear-**

**-si a todo el mundo le divertimos- dijo un muy enojado Renkotsu**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-porque a todo el mundo…más bien Youkai se ríen de nosotros-**

**-pero siempre los matamos- dijo un triunfante Jakotsu**

**-oye Sango ¿Cómo ha empezado el entrenamiento de Kagome?-**

**-mira Hojo… ella es súper buena, pudo crear campos de fuerza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y estos son impenetrables, sabe disparar flechas con suma puntería y súper cargadas de su energía espiritual-**

**-ya veo-**

**-para mi Kagome podrá estar cerca de ganarnos si así lo desea, además que no hizo uso de la perla, si el que la llega a utilizar sus poderes podrían llegar a niveles inimaginables-**

**-¿hablas enserio Sango?-**

**-muy enserio Kagome-**

**-muy bien, en ese caso quiero ver a Kagome luchar…mañana nos vemos afuera de la ciudad ya sabes dónde-**

**-¿estás seguro? Ella es demasiado nueva en esto-**

**-si es como tú la describes no creo que haya ningún problema-**

**-¡oigan están hablando como si no me encontrara aquí!-**

**-lo sentimos Kagome, ¿quieres que vallamos mañana?-**

**-de acuerdo, iré, pero considérenme-**

**-no volverá a pasar Kagome-**

**-bueno no hay problema entonces-**

**-está bien-**

**-oigan-**

**-¿Qué sucede Mukotsu?-**

**-¿no estábamos aquí para tomar un helado?-**

**-es cierto-**

**-bueno… compremos unos- luego de unos cuantos minutos vemos a todos con sus helados comiéndolos tranquilamente sin saber que son observados por un par de vampiros…**

**-oye Miroku mira allí esta esa chica… Kagome-**

**-aja deben estar tomando un helado con sus amigos-**

**-¿viste como la mira ese infeliz?-**

**-Ohh InuYasha mi querido vampirito por fin te has enamorado jajaja-**

**-pero que tonterías dices Miroku, escúchate-**

**-¿vas a negarme que te gusta esa señorita?-**

**-claro que no, me le acercaría si tan solo estuviera sola-**

**-¿y para que lo harías?-**

**-para quitarle la perla claro está-**

**-solo buscas esa maldita cosa ¿verdad?-**

**-sabes que es esencial para salvar mi mundo-**

**-¿quieres que te de una idea para robársela?-**

**-claro-**

**-secuéstrala en sueños, cuando este durmiendo, esa es tu oportunidad-**

**-si tienes razón, pero…-**

**-¿pero qué?-**

**-no sé donde vive-**

**-usa tu olfato maldita sea, ¿recuerdas lo que eres siquiera?-**

**-sí que lo hago-**

**-bueno entonces úsalo-**

**-de acuerdo, lo haré no fastidies-**

**-de acuerdo hoy secuéstrala-**

**-lo haré-**


	5. ¿Donde estoy?

**-de acuerdo hoy secuéstrala-**

**-lo haré-**

**Había pasado una semana desde que el entrenamiento con Sango había empezado ella era una muy buena maestra según Kagome, por otro lado nuestros vampiros se estaban preparando para salir, hoy secuestraríamos a la chica que llevaba la perla de Shikon**

**-Miroku la espera me está matando-**

**-tranquilízate ya vamos, a ver soldados ahora…nuestra misión es secuestrar a esta jovencita- habían convertido a 20 humanos en vampiros que estaban obligados a obedecer a quien los convirtió, les mostro una foto de Kagome, una vez que la vieron bien todos asintieron como diciendo que estaban listos para partir**

**-está bien- término de empacar un par de cosas que quería llevar a nuestro mundo para ayudar a los aldeanos con sus enfermedades**

**-vamos-**

**-de acuerdo- (salimos de la casa y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad eran las 3 de la mañana por lo que nadie andaba por la calle, empezamos a olfatear hasta encontrar su olor) **

–**Es por aquí, vamos- (siguieron el olor de Kagome, Miroku había estudiado a los exterminadores de la tierra, como también había estudiado a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, sus ataques, poderes y debilidades. Por lo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa**

**-ya casi llegamos- luego de correr más de 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de Sango, donde todos se encontraban durmiendo**

**-al fin Miroku llegamos- Miroku y Inuyasha ordenaron a todos los vampiros que se quedaran a fuera hasta que ellos los llamasen**

**-entraremos por la ventana-**

**-está bien, vamos- de un salto rompieron la ventana y entraron al cuarto donde estaban Kagome y Sango**

**-¿Cuál de las dos es? Las dos tienen el mismo olor de la perla- **

**-llevémonos a las dos por las dudas-**

**-está bien, tu carga a la de pelo negro y yo a la de marrón- pero con lo que no contaron era que cuando Sango escucho el sonido de voces, abrió un ojo y miro a los chicos que estaban mirándolas fijamente, Sango fue la primera en reaccionar y tomo el comunicador que tenía bajo su almohada y le mando un mensaje a sus padres y a los exterminadores, con mucho cuidado se dio vuelta y agarro su Hiraikotsu, InuYasha y Miroku estaban discutiendo a cuál de ellas se llevarían, cuando por fin se decidieron Sango se levanto de golpe y los ataco**

**-¡Hiraikotsu!- al gritar eso alerto a los dos vampiros y despertó a Kagome**

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-**

**-nos atacan Kagome, agarra tu arco y ataca-**

**-si- enseguida se levanto, Sango le había dicho que siempre usara la ropa de sacerdotisa para estar preparada para cualquier cosa, tomo su arco y le apunto a InuYasha -¡¿InuYasha? **

**-un gusto volver a verte Kagome- con un tono sombrío y profundo**

**-Kagome has un campo a tu alrededor ¡ahora!- enseguida construyo un campo a su alrededor y el de Sango**

**-¿Qué quieres aquí InuYasha?-**

**-¿Cuál de ustedes tiene la perla?-**

**-Kagome la tiene InuYasha-**

**-hm si eres tan tonto para creerle llévatela pero luego te darás cuenta de que la perla está muy bien escondida aquí en la tierra-**

**-llevémonos a ambas Miroku-**

**-de acuerdo- con un movimiento rápido que no les da tiempo de reaccionar, rompen los campos de fuerza con un articulo místico que Miroku le había robado a un monje, InuYasha toma a Kagome como una bolsa de papas al igual que Miroku, el ese momento InuYasha abre el portal y se adentran en el, con lo que no contaron fue que Sango y Kagome no habían soltado sus armas. Una vez que llegaron las dos chicas se pusieron a gritar y Miroku no tuvo más remedio que vendarles la boca para que no gritaran y llamaran la atención**

**-¡cállense!- las chicas seguían reclamando pero con las vendas les era más difíciles en ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de algo, podía poner un campo a su alrededor y alejar a sus enemigos de ella y Sango y así lo hizo concentro sus fuerzas y creó un campo a su alrededor y el de Sango quemándoles las manos a Miroku y a InuYasha que gritaron del dolor –malditas humanas-**

**-cállate demonio-**

**-Kagome separa el campo uno que te quede a ti y uno a mí-**

**-de acuerdo Sango- eso mismo hizo creó un campo individual para las dos**

**-¡ahora corramos!- apenas lo dijo empezaron a correr a todo lo que sus piernas les daban, cuando pudieron perder a InuYasha y a Miroku una figura encapuchada salió a su encuentro**

**-chicas por aquí las ayudare- (empezó a correr seguidas de Kagome y Sango cualquier cosa era mejor que esta) –mi nombre es Natsuki, un gusto conocerlas-**

**-¿Por qué no ayudas?- (pregunto Sango sin rodeos)**

**-yo te responderé, pero cuando estemos en un lugar más privado-**

**-está bien- (Kagome seguía sin bajar los campos de fuerzas)**

**-¿A dónde nos llevas?-**

**-a un lugar donde podremos estar tranquilas sin que nadie nos interrumpa queridas niñas, ¿díganme cuáles son sus nombres?- (Kagome miro a Sango antes de responder y esta le asintió)**

**-soy Kagome-**

**-y yo Sango-**

**-ya veo, la sacerdotisa Kagome y su protectora la exterminadora Sango, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-ese tal InuYasha nos secuestro-**

**-ya veo-**

**-dígame por favor ¿en dónde estamos? Y ¿hacia dónde vamos?-**

**-buena pregunta, están en un mundo habitado solo por vampiros, como ya te eh dicho antes querida Kagome nos dirigimos a mi casa- (el resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un bosque) –es necesario pasar por aquí, tengan mucho cuidado-**

**-de acuerdo- (Sango iba con su Hiraikotsu preparada para cualquier vampiro que las quiera atacar)**

**-ya casi llegamos- (luego de unos minutos pudimos divisar una casa, bastante humilde) –esta es mi casa, ahora les contare quien soy y porque las ayudare-**

**-muy bien- (abrió la puerta y pudieron contemplar una casa humilde y bastante sencilla, era para alguien que estaba sola) **

**-muy siéntense aquí, pueden empezar a preguntar-**

**-¿Dónde estamos?-**

**-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-**

**-¿Qué ganaras con ello?-**

**-¿nos entregaras a alguien para que nos coma?-**

**-woo woo ¡alto! Demasiadas preguntas… a ver… están en la tierra de los vampiros. Las ayudo porque solamente quiero hacerlo y porque estoy en contra de Sesshomaru. No ganare nada con ello…es más me ganare el odio de muchos. No las entregare a nadie, pero tendrán que tener mucho cuidado aquí no hay humanos-**

**-está bien, dígame ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?-**

**-me temo queridas amigas que no les será posible, el rey de este lugar InuYasha es el único que puede viajar a los demás mundos-**

**-ya veo y ¿no hay nadie más que nos pueda ayudar?-**

**-me temo que no, la única que puede hacerlo es la reina Izayoi pero está en su castillo en las tierras del norte donde todo esta resguardado, solo reciben vampiros ahí, si llegan a ir morirán-**

**-¿no hay alguna manera de disfrazar nuestro olor?-**

**-la única manera seria que una de ustedes convirtiera en un vampiro y que lleve a la otra con la reina para que "le dé su castigo" y ahí aprovecharían para hablar con ella a solas-**

**-¿no es mala?-**

**-¿mala? Jajaja la reina es la mujer más buena de este mundo-**

**-eh escuchado que destronaron a el rey de aquí, ¿Por qué a su reina no?-**

**-porque quien ha tomado el trono es el hermano mayor del rey-**

**-¿no debería ser el entonces quien reine?-**

**-no, verán les contare: **

_**El reino era muy rico en ganadería y agricultura, los vampiros no solo bebemos sangre humana, también podemos alimentarnos de la sangre de animales, en fin, el rey Inu-no Taisho murió en un combate con unos enemigos de otro mundo, fue por eso que Izayoi quedo a cargo del reino hasta que sus hijos fueran dignos sucesores de su difundo padre, la reina eligió a InuYasha por ser el más justo y recto, además de ser amable no como su hermano Sesshomaru, eso hizo que se molestara mucho con la reina y su hermano, por lo que juro venganza contra la corona y su madre. Luego de unos años prósperos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sesshomaru estuvo juntando un ejército de vampiros rebeldes que estaban en contra de InuYasha, atacaron el castillo destronando a InuYasha, sin embargo Sesshomaru no ataco a su madre, solo se concentro en su hermano, por lo que la reina ayuda a cada uno que puede. El rey InuYasha se fue de este mundo para volverse más fuerte y encontrar una perla que si no me equivoco es llamada "la perla de Shikon" que está en la tierra, hace poco que escuche que la tenía una humana que cuidaba un templo, una sacerdotisa llamada Aome creo que ese era su nombre**_

**-eso es todo el relato, básicamente se reduce a que InuYasha está buscando la perla para poder vencer a su hermano y recuperar el trono que por derecho le pertenece-**

**-entiendo-**

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?-**

**-como ya les dije una de ustedes debe convertirse en una vampira para salvar a la otra-**

**-yo lo hare Sango-**

**-no, claro que no, yo soy tu guardiana y mi deber es ese-**

**-pero si no, no volverías a ver a tu familia, serias su enemiga-**

**-lo sé, pero tendrán que entender-**

**-no Sango, no quiero que lo hagas-**

**-no hay otra opción y yo lo acepto. Conviérteme a mí en vampiro-**

**-como tú quieras, pero hay un detalle-**

**-¿Cuál sería ese?-**

**-debe transformarme en el día porque si no cuando sea una vampira matare sin importarme nada, solo sería como cazar por diversión-**

**-y nunca pararía-**

**-comprendo-**

**-muy bien les sugiero que duerman, síganme- (se dirigió seguida de las dos chicas a una habitación con dos camas individuales) –aquí dormirán ustedes, buenas noches-**

**-espera, ¿Qué hora es aquí?-**

**-son las 10 p.m.-**

**-¿pero cómo? Si nos secuestraron al amanecer-**

**-¿de dónde vienen?-**

**-de la tierra-**

**-ah, allá hay diferentes horarios-**

**-comprendo, está bien, buenas noches-**

**-buenas noches y gracias por tu ayuda-**

**-de nada, que duerman bien-**


End file.
